cartoonsandfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood of Justice
The Brotherhood of Justice are a group of superheroes residing in the parallel universe of Jump City. They are heroic counterparts of the Brotherhood of Evil and their enemies are the Teen Tyrants, the evil counterparts of the Teen Titans. Teen Titans Go! The Brotherhood of Justice make their only appearance in issue # 48 in Teen Titans Go!, where they are supposedly the only superheroes remaining after the Teen Tyrants conquered their version of Jump City. Gemini, a member of the Brotherhood of Justice, is among the Teen Tyrants pretending to be one of them, but is actually spying on them. After the Teen Titans invade the Teen Tyrants' universe to save Killowat, they are confronted by the Teen Tyrants and are defeated by Red Raven's powers. At this moment, Gemini uses this chance to betray the Teen Tyrants and reveals herself, opening the door to reveal her own teammates. Due to their superior abilities, the Brotherhood of Justice are able to distract and defeat the Teen Tyrants, giving the Teen Titans time to successfully rescue Killowat despite Robin's insistence that he and his team help Gemini. They aren't seen again as Raven permanently closed the portal to their world shortly after retrieving Killowat. Members Gemini - A member of the Brotherhood of Justice. Granted with shapeshifting powers, Gemini serves as the team's infiltrator, assuming the identity of Blackfire in order to gather information from the Teen Tyrants. She is the Teen Tyrants' universal counterpart of Beast Boy. Mammoth - A member of the Brotherhood of Justice. This younger version of Mammoth is not like his villainous animated counterpart in the animated series, although he supposedly has enhanced strength like he does, and is seen defeating Arsenal. He is the Teen Tyrants' universal counterpart of Cyborg. General Immortus - A member of the Brotherhood of Justice. Although the younger version of the original General Immortus has no powers of his own, he is a skilled fighter and is seen defeating Red Robin. He is the Teen Tyrants' universal counterpart of Robin. Doctor Light - A member of the Brotherhood of Justice. She can fly, and is seen using her light-based powers to restrain Tempest. She is the Teen Tyrants' universal counterpart of Starfire. Psimon - A member of the Brotherhood of Justice. This younger version of the original Psimon bears the same psychic powers as his villainous animated counterpart, and is seen defeating Red Raven with a telepathic blast in retaliation for her "invading his mind" in a previous battle. He is the Teen Tyrants' universal counterpart of Raven. Trivia *The Brotherhood of Justice's version of Doctor Light is based on Kimiyo Hoshi, a female Japanese scientist who, after being hit by a beam of light, gains light-based powers and became a superhero. *Gemini, in the DC Comics' version of Teen Titans, originated as the vengeful, villainous daughter of Madame Rouge who sought to discredit and eliminate Beast Boy in order to avenge her mother. *Doctor Light also appears in the Justice League series. Category:Groups Category:Allies